1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of headwear and, more particularly, to a sweatband which has high dryness factor and anti-static electricity function in addition to appropriate elasticity, and is highly washable and feel good to wear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical baseball-style cap generally consists of crown main body which is main portion having one or more of sheets of panels, a visor portion which is attached to the bottom of front of said crown portion, a sweatband which is attached to under circular portion of inside of said crown and a size controller which is attached to under portion of rear side of said crown.
And said sweatband can be extended up to the rear side of said crown without the size controller having its own elasticity due to spandex yarn so as to be naturally fit for the wearer's head size when worn as the elastic sweatband is stretched.
It has been found, however, that caps relying on spandex sweatbands for sizing exert pressure against the wearer=s head which can become uncomfortable after the cap is worn for an extended period of time. In addition, the use of spandex yarn in such pre-existing sweatbands increases the cost of the cap.
It is, then, needed an improvement to feature comfortable feeling without pressure even when used for a long time in addition to having elasticity and reducing manufacturing cost.